lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Land Wiki:Chat Guidelines
In this article, we will explain how to behave in the Lalaloopsy's Discord server along with introducing the matter. Introduction The Discord Lalaloopsy channel has a lot of subchannels where you can post freely. However, if you want to post a certain content, you must do it in a specific subchannel. The assigned channel and their respective content are the following: And remember, avoid posting about the mentioned subjects in the general chat (Town Hall). Types of users *' ' - The admin. *' ' - The chat moderator. *' ' - Not really a user, just some bot. *' ' - A verified member. *' ' - A senior member. *' ' - A muted member. Rules Interwiki related Keep in mind that these rules do not only apply to this website, but to the entire fandom network. *Wiki-wide chat guidelines Local rules #If a chat mod tells you to stop doing something or move on to another topic, don't argue with them. #Swearing is allowed, but should be kept to a minimum. No major swears are allowed. #Only the English language is accepted in chat. #Do not spam or flood chat. #To avoid copyright infringement, do not post illegal links to episodes or movies. #Do not bring your personal life issues into chat. This makes some users very uncomfortable. You can try talking to someone about it in PMs if they are okay with it. #Do not bring up disturbing or gruesome topics. This includes, but is not limited to, saying that you want to kill yourself. Doing so will immediately have you kicked from chat. #No obscene gestures, such as the middle finger. #If you are banned, do not bypass your ban on another account. This will result in the ban getting extended. #No online dating, not even pretend dating. #Discussion of politics is discouraged. It causes too much drama in chat. #Discussion of mature content is discouraged (excluding Tour channels). #No advertising. Behavior rules #Do NOT discriminate or harass anyone. #No private message harassment. #No flame wars or disputing against other users. A friendly debate is fine, but it shouldn't get out of hand. ##Bilateral arguments should be taken to PMs. #Do not act like a mod if you are not one yourself (also known as minimodding). #If you don't have something nice to say (about ANYTHING), don't say it. #Do not repeatedly ask for personal information from a user if they do not want to give it out. #Do not sociologically harass other users. This includes targeting someone based on their intelligence, grammar, or spelling. #Do not post in CAPs (capital letters, regardless if it has numbers and special characters). Posting links Links are allowed in chat as long as the don't break any of the following rules. #Do not link something extremely loud without warning. #Do not link spyware, malware, adware, viruses, or any other computer threats. Punishing violators Violators shall be penalized at the discretion of the moderator(s) limited only to a minimum of 1 week to a maximum of 1 year ban depending on the severity of offense(s). Permanent ban is possible after 1 year ban is given. Category:Community